


Twilight One Shots, Smut, & More

by moonlitdarling



Category: Twilight
Genre: Alice Cullen x Reader, Angst, Bella Swan x Reader, Carlisle Cullen x Esme Cullen x Reader, Carlisle Cullen x Reader, Charlie Swan x Reader, Edward Cullen x Bella Swan x Reader, Edward Cullen x Reader, Emmett Cullen x Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jacob Black x Reader - Freeform, Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen x Reader, Jasper Hale x Reader, Leah Clearwater x Reader, M/M, Multi, Rosalie Hale x Reader - Freeform, Seth Clearwater x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Twilight Fandom, Twilight Imagines, Twilight One Shots, Twilight fanfiction, Twilight x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitdarling/pseuds/moonlitdarling
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 14





	1. let me adore you. alice x jasper x fem reader. *smut*

_Centuries_ — that's how long Alice and Jasper have been together for. The two were simply inseparable; Stuck to each other like glue. It'd take millions of weapons and hundreds of people to try and tear them apart, no matter what happened or what went on in their crazy, immortal lives, it didn't matter, no, because they lived for each other. 

Their lives were better, happier, because of that other person. 

And nothing - nor, _nobody_ \- was ever going to change the fact.   
  
Jasper wasn't one to express his feelings (though, he could control other people's emotions, ironically enough) but that small grin you see every now and then across his face was all thanks to Alice.

The smile belonged to her because she was the one that brought peace, happiness, and love back into his life, even when he swore he'd never find it.  
  
Hell, he swore he'd never find any of those listed off again, if he was being honest here. But... she somehow did it. She brought all of those into his life along with hope and faith.   
  
(Alice told him that very saying too upon their first encounter together - the moment she took his hand with her own, she felt hope. And she hadn't felt that in centuries. He never met the gal before, not having a single clue as to who she was.  
  
Here he was, sitting in a diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, trying to figure out where he planned to go afterwards, where his next stop would be within the states when an attractive woman walked up to him, letting a happy, relieved sigh fall from her lips.  
  
  
"It's about time." She announced, the grin growing across her face as she slid in the opposite side of the booth, guiding her hand out to take Jasper's hand within her much smaller one. She gave his fingers a squeeze and explained the situation, the happiness on her face only growing wider and brighter as she continued to talk.  
  
Jasper was confused, to say the very least; But her emotions overwhelmed him so much, in his gut and in his heart, he felt as if he could trust her, right then and there. 

Even if they have only have met that day, she spoke about the future and to others, they would have laughed and called her crazy. But the way she spoke, so open, so generous, loving and kind, all these feelings directed towards him, he felt it, too - love. Love at first sight, if you will.  
  
  
And Jasper had ever only felt that once and it lasted briefly. But this time, as he continued to listen to her speak, a tiny grin found it's way across his lips. In-love, he was. As absurd, and as crazy as it may sound, he could feel it. They belonged together.  
  
And the gal - Alice - was exactly like him, too. Of course, she would be, having a power like that and all. Alice saw them in the future, had seen Jasper plenty of times in her mind but didn't know exactly when she'd be meeting him. She admitted today, however, she knew.   
  
Jasper even said he felt something today, too. He just didn't exactly know what it was. But he felt it. The emotions were difficult to ignore. He laughed and leaned close, whispering to Alice he assumed these feelings he felt within him were nothing but hunger.  
  
"You won't have to worry about that, either." She told him.  
  
"I know a way of keeping not only you safe but me, as well. To keep your hunger satisfied without harming or needing to hunt humans." Alice continued.  
  
Jasper cocks his head to the side, confusion written across his facial features, as he wondered what she meant by this. Instead of asking, as he figured he'd understand more of the situation later, he chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze which she happily returned.  
  
"Well, now you have me and I promise you, I won't ever let a pretty gal like you go, either." He said, making the smile on her face somewhat bigger than what it was before.  
  
"I wouldn't let you lose me, anyways." She responded. "Besides, I see the future here, don't I? None of that will be happening. You're stuck with me, Jasper."  
  
Jasper laughed gently, "I'm more than perfectly fine w'tha, darlin'." He commented, his accent drawing out as he spoke.)  
  
  
  
(Love - Jasper never wanted to look for it. Never sat down and thought about having a significant other. He assumed he'd be alone, forever. And as dull and as depressing as that may be, he was content with it. Who could love someone as broken and as damaged as he? His past was fucked up. Surely, his future was going to remain the exact same, too.  
  
So, to Jasper, he figured it'd be best to be alone. He didn't want to put his baggage onto another person for them to carry and haul out. He'd do it himself, without a doubt or without a care in the world; he'd drag his own baggage behind him.

Not once, did he ever think or want to allow people to see what secrets he held within the case, within himself.   
  
But, life is amusing and love has a funny way of revealing itself. Though, so secretive and mysterious, hardly ever speaking a word to strangers, let alone any other vampires, a girl who saw the future and saw him in it, already knew all the secrets he kept hidden away from the world. 

Alice knew what Jasper's past was like. And she still accepted him. Still loved him.  
  
  
"If you're broken, you don't have to stay broken." She said, that same very night. "I won't let you be, neither. We'll fix each other's broken, shattered pieces, we'll place them right back together. Fit the two of them together like puzzle pieces. 'Cause, I believe that's what you are to me. You are the piece of the puzzle I've been searching to find. Been waiting centuries to come across. And now that I finally found you, I have hope and faith once more - that everything is okay. And I hope that you believe me, too, when I say these words but; I love you, Jasper.. and again," she joked, a goofy grin playing out on her cheeks, "I see the future and therefore, I know you believe me, too. I also know you love me as well." 

And Jasper said nothing. He only chuckled deeply and nodded. He met her then and there, not once meeting her elsewhere before but he loved her, too. And he didn't need to say those three words out loud because she already knew how much she meant to him.)  
  
(His future was brighter, better, because of Alice. And he couldn't thank her enough for showing him that life was better when you found that special someone by your side.  
  
He found both - happiness and hope - within not only her but the Cullen family. Alice along with a man named Carlisle, even helped Jasper with his hunger and taught him how to remain strong and fight his urges.

As Alice mentioned beforehand, back at the diner, she was going to help him. And she did. Not once did she ever break her promise to him.)  
  
However, that's when everything falls back onto him. When everything starts breaking. Decades. Centuries. Years and years together. It was bound to happen, eventually, right? Boredom. Falling out of love. Finding someone better to fulfill her needs and satisfy her. You get the idea.  
  
Jasper was afraid that Alice would announce she no longer loved Jasper, for whatever reason that may be, he didn't know. But he was going to find out today.   
  
*~*  
  
  
Even if he hadn't been watching Alice, it wouldn't and didn't matter because he could feel her emotions with as much as a second glance and a look in her direction, an overwhelming sensation would flood over him instantly. So, even if he wasn't watching her, he could feel everything she was attempting (but failing) to hide.   
  
  
The typical, loving and affectionate gaze she would always give him was no longer there. If it was, it lasted a millisecond before she'd drop her head, strands of hair falling in front of her face and a frown would replace the look. Of course, this was not only concerning but worrisome for Jasper. Had he done something wrong? 

If so, what did he do? What could he do to fix it? He didn't want to sound like Edward before he met Bella — dull and depressing and nothing but those but it's exactly how he felt and he hated every aspect of that. 

He and the rest of the Cullen’s made fun of Edward for being so gloom and grey but now, alas, here Jasper was, feeling that exact way. 

_Oh, how the tables have turned._  
  
Even Edward, the petty little shit he always was and will forever be, even made a joke about it. Luckily, he had Bella beside him so Jasper couldn't abuse Edward's emotions and make him feel what he was feeling because she could put up a shield and block it out, protecting Edward.   
  
"Just go and talk to her." Edward said once he saw the look on Jasper's face.

"Trust me, I'm the mind reader out of all of us here. I know what I'm talking about and I know what's going on. And no, before you ask, I will not give you the answer as to what exactly is going on. You just have to go and find out yourself." He said, tilting his head back as laughter left his lips. 

Bella scoffed and gave a playful hit to her husband's shoulders before giving Jasper an apologetic smile. The two then had left, going to go and find their daughter, leaving Jasper all alone with his thoughts and worse of all - his feelings.   
  
Taking a deep, shaky breath, Jasper decides it's now or never.   
  
He creeps up the stairs, and the closer he gets to his and Alice's room, he hears her angelic laughter and can practically see her, smiling from ear to ear as the giggles erupted her and hung into the air. Jasper loved her laughter, loved seeing her smile even more. 

He just hated the fact he wasn't the one who was the meaning behind it. If not him, who was?   
  
"Darlin'?" He walks in front of the bedroom door, giving a gentle tap across the frame of it. He rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet as he anxiously waited for an answer. The loud laughter he once heard died down quickly which makes him feel even more anxious. 

Biting his lip, he shuffles and rocks his body back and forth as he still continued to wait until the door was to be answered, not wanting to walk in and upset Alice more by invading her privacy. 

The laughter is replaced now, however, with faint giggles and muffled, hushed whispers. He hears some shuffling and the bed squeaking before finally, Alice is pulling the door open. She stands there, giving Jasper a sheepish, yet shy smile.  
  
"Hi, baby." She cooed, leaning up on her tippy toes as she plants a gentle yet adoring kiss on Jasper's cheek.   
  
This took him by surprise because not only did she call him 'baby' but she kissed him and it felt like she hadn't kissed him in years. So, this being said, it brought a smile to his lips. 

Her upcoming sentence brought the sides of his lips upward even more, the grin growing and his nerves and anxiety, slowly, dying out.   
  
"You know, I've been expecting you. Wondered when you'd come up here." She said as her feet came back to touch the floor. Alice reaches over, taking Jasper's hand within her own and walks into their bedroom, closing the door behind them as Jasper walks in.   
  
There, on the bed, was another female. She glanced up and smiled shyly, the same way Alice did when Jasper knocked at the door and she saw him behind the frame of it. 

"Jasper, you remember (Y/N), right?" She asked, dropping his hand as she makes way to the queen sized mattress and makes herself comfortable on the bed, next to (Y/N).  
  
  
  
 _(Y/N) (L/N)._  
  
They've only met a few times and even then, it seemed so long ago, Jasper had to rethink of when and where they met at. The graduation party they held and then Bella and Edward's wedding. 

Of course, he remembers now. Jasper and Alice both would even bump into her while taking a stroll into town every once in awhile and in high school, they shared a few classes together.   
  
("You two enjoy walks in the rain too?" She had gushed, laughing as she held the umbrella above her head, trying her best to ignore and dodge the rain that fell from the sky above them. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and Alice giggled and nodded. 

"Yes. It's our favorite thing to do. One of our favorite things to do... Would you like to walk with us?" She asked. (Y/N)'s cheeks grew in warmth, feeling blazing hot; flushing, she shook her head before mumbling about how sadly, she couldn't, though she wishes she could. She had to go back to work. She was only walking to grab a quick bite to eat, one that wasn't at the place she worked at. 

"Next time then." Alice said, the smile never dropping from her face. "Of course." (Y/N) replied before waving goodbye to the both of them and walking in the opposite direction.)   
  
Now, coming face to face with her, after a few years of not seeing her, he wouldn't deny the obvious fact; (Y/N) was as beautiful as Alice.   
  
Alice, though, she wasn't the jealous type, he'd never admit that or say it. Jasper preferred to keep that thought to himself.  
  
  
(Y/N) was human. Jasper remembered. His smile was quick to fall down into a frown as he looked at Alice, wondering why she brought a human into their home. 

  
She, so easily, could expose our secret too! He thought, the frown only increasing and getting deeper as he furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to come up with an answer as to why she could be here.   
  
And right as that thought popped into his head, Alice gave a nervous giggle and shook her head from side to side.  
  
"I'm no mind reader like Edward is but I know what you're thinking, Jas. Come, sit down with us. We've got to talk." And as confused as he may be, - especially with what she just said in front of a human, no less - Jasper obliges and sits in the middle of them both, the mattress sinking beneath his weight.  
  
"What's going on?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest as a mixture of emotions paint itself across his face.   
  
Alice, taking a long and deep breath, begins to speak. "Jasper," She began, "It's obvious I haven't been myself lately. I know you've been noticing it. Everybody has, I'm sure."   
  
"Yes," He replied, chuckling lowly as he chewed on his bottom lip, still not piecing two and two together. "I'm very aware of that, doll."   
  
"Well, I don't know how else to tell you this but that reason is because of (Y/N)." Once the sentence leaves her, Alice reached over and grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, squeezing it tightly.   
  
  
Jasper blinked. Once, twice. He didn't understand. Alice and (Y/N) both looked at each other once they took notice of his expression and they erupted into a storm of giggles. 

Almost as soon as it started, however, they stopped and their expressions were quick to change. They went from laughing to a deadpanned glare, both girls wearing masks of seriousness.   
  
"I've been having visions. Of this exquisite, gorgeous and oh, so wonderful girl. And, well, Jasper, some of us don't just have one love but we have two. Maybe even more... but in this situation, in this scenario, it's you two." She explained. Jasper went from watching his girlfriend to giving a quick glance to (Y/N)'s direction. 

She sat there, silent, but Jasper could easily read and make out the way she was feeling. Could practically feel the heat burning her skin brush across his own. She said nothing, does nothing but blink and bites on her lower lip, fumbling with her hands, twisting and twiddling with them as Alice continues to speak.

  
"I know you feel the same way about her as well. Don't even try to lie or deny it. I've been seeing the visuals everywhere, they play out like scenes in a movie. The feelings for her are the same you have for me. You gained them at the party we had a few months back, the same way I did."  
  
And Jasper sat there, feeling dumbfounded but more importantly, he felt foolish too.  
  
Of course, he couldn't get away with his thoughts or actions. Alice could see everything. Even before it happened.  
  
"That's why I've been distancing myself." Alice continued. "I didn't mean to, my love. It has nothing to do with you, either. You're as perfect as you were when I first met you. So, do not fret and think you have done something wrong because you haven't. However, I had to have you come to me before I could tell you what was going on and why I was acting the way I was. Or... well, come to us, I should say... So, we could show you how this all would work. Us, three, together." Alice's tongue darted out of her mouth as she wets her lips, a look of seduction rising behind her eyes.   
  
"Besides, isn't it every man's fantasy to have two, beautiful women beside him?"  
  
"Or, perhaps underneath him?" And that was the first thing (Y/N) had said during this entire conversation. Jasper would be a liar if he said both women's words didn't go straight to his cock, causing it to twitch against the zipper of the pants he wore.   
  
  
"Come on, Jasper. Admit it. Don't lie to yourself. You've been wanting her for some time, yes? Wanting - _no,_ craving for this for awhile. Now, is your chance. Today and every day, you can have us." Alice purred. She leaned upward, standing up on the tips of her toes as she had done earlier and her tongue comes within contact of Jasper's neck, setting soft but wet and seductive kisses over the smooth, cold surface.   
  
  
  
Jasper grunts in reply, eyes fluttering shut as he gives a weak, timid nod. "Hm," He mumbles. "Today and everyday?" He asked, a smirk finding its way on his lips. "I can live with that, darlin'."  
  
 _"Heyyy."_ (Y/N) mewled, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout. "If she's darlin', what's going to be my pet name?" She asks, the pout only growing bigger yet both Alice and Jasper knew she wasn't truly upset by it. "Considering you just mewled like a kitten, that's what you will be. Now, kitten, why don't you and darlin' both come here and show me a good time, hm? After all, I have been wanting this for some time." Alice tssked, slapping Jasper's chest playfully as he - finally - admitted those words.   
  
  
(Y/N) said nothing but watched the two with love and fond written across her face. How did she get so lucky to be involved in this relationship? She'd never know. Maybe, some things are better unanswered, (Y/N) thought. She's quick to snap out of her thoughts and standing to her feet, her eyes never leave her now boyfriend and girlfriend's gazes.   
  
  
(Y/N) strips down to nothing but a matching pair of panties and bra. She watches how Alice and Jasper lazily yet hungrily kiss one another. Jasper's hands were on Alice's waist while Alice's hands were tangled in between his golden curls, tugging it every now and then as the session grew hotter and as the two grew more sexually frustrated with each other. 

(Y/N) didn't know what to do, truth be told, she didn't think this would have ever happened.   
  
Luckily for her, Alice pulled away and shot her a lovingly glance before their own make out session could get any hotter (and before (Y/N) could get wetter, untouched). 

"C'mere, beautiful. You're part of this, too, silly." She giggled as she taps Jasper's shoulder, telling him to get off of her with a movement of her finger. Jasper chuckled lowly as he rolls over, undoing the belt of his jeans and zips them down as he shimmies out of both that and his shirt.  
  
  
"Who would you like to pleasure and please first, lovely?" Alice asked once (Y/N) sat down on the bed. Her face was still the same exact shade of red, it never seemed to vanish or go elsewhere. It seemed to be permanently there, only growing deeper and darker by the second. Both Alice and Jasper loved it. Loved having this kind of power and effect on her. It was a turn on to both vampires.   
  
"Personally, I think you should pleasure Jasper first." Alice turns to face Jasper who lay beside her wearing his birthday suit, stroking his cock, eyes fluttered shut as complete bliss and satisfaction takes over.  
  
"For me, however, I am enjoying myself. I would very much rather see you two, touching." He said, opening his eyes as he glanced over at Alice and (Y/N).   
  
"I'm happy with that." Alice giggled as she's quick to lay upon the mountain of pillows behind her, stripping her shirt over her head and allowing it to fall down the floor.   
  
_Oh, she's so filthy.... such an eager slut. She truly has been wanting this for some time. God only knows how long..._ He says this - well, thinks it, anyhow - because the woman didn't wear a bra underneath her shirt and the moment she slides out of her skirt, Jasper notices she wasn't wearing panties either.   
  
"Touch me, please, (Y/N)." Alice moaned. She lay back against the cushions as she spread her legs out in a starfish position, her hand resting at Jasper's thigh, fingers sneaking up and curling at his genitals, softly brushing her fingertips across his groin. Her pussy was slick with juices, (Y/N) and Jasper noticed.   
  
She was already so drenched, as was (Y/N). Jasper's cock twitched, knowing both women were as hot and as bothered as he.  
  
  
"Go on, kitten. Don't be scared. I give you permission. We both do. From this moment on, you can touch us and hold us and whatever you please-"  
  
"Cause you're ours, as we are yours." Alice finished, shooting Jasper a smile before returning said smile to (Y/N).   
  
(Y/N) chewed on her bottom lip, fluttering her lashes and lids shut, she bends forward and presses her mouth on Alice's core, earning a quiet, low whine proceeding to fall from Alice's lips above.  
  
"Oh, (Y/N).... please." Alice whimpers, bucking her hips against (Y/N)'s touch.   
  
(Y/N) craved nothing more than to please both Alice and Jasper. As of this moment, however, her main focus was pleasuring Alice.   
  
All the girl wanted to do was get Alice to cum, no matter which way it was. (Y/N) could use her fingers, her tongue or Hell, even both, she (nor Alice) didn't care as long as the short haired gal came with a cry of her name and soaked her fingers as she reached her orgasm. That is all (Y/N) wanted. She wanted to be good - be a good girl, for both significant others.   
  
Realizing both vampires were hers to love, to hold and to cherish, really just everything in between, it sent a chill throughout her entire body and caused her cunt to tingle at the realization.  
  
The air in the room was bitter and both Alice and Jasper were cold, too. So, really, that could play a huge part together as well. But (Y/N) knew her cunt was throbbing because of knowing they were hers, as she was theirs. Not because of their icy touches or the harsh, bitter air but because of them.  
  
They, all three of them, were together and happy.   
  
  
And just like when Alice found Jasper and him, finding her, (Y/N) really didn't know what happiness was until she met these two.   
  
  
  
"(Y/N), babygirl, please..." Alice's frustrated voice brings the girl back into reality, allowing her to leave her thoughts. She giggled, sending little waves of vibrations to shake against Alice's clit. She pulled back, much to Alice's disappointment.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost in my head. 'M just happy is all. Can't believe this is happening." She admitted. But before Alice or Jasper could answer, (Y/N) is bending back forward, letting her head fall down and her lips capturing Alice's clit once more.   
  
  
  
  
  
She gave Alice a few kitten licks, gentle, soft and sweet ones before slipping her tongue in between Alice's folds, licking away as if this was her last thing she was to do on Earth.  
  
And really - if they were to die in their sleep or some random meteor hit, (Y/N) would much prefer dying while she's buried between Alice's legs and her mouth would be full of Alice's pussy, her mouth full of her juices as Alice rode her high out on her face.  
  
It sounds like a perfect way to go, if she were being honest.   
  
Well, that was one option. The other idea and preference was with Alice riding her face, shifting her weight back and forth, grinding her pussy against (Y/N)'s tongue and lips while (Y/N) laid back against the bed, her legs spread in a "V" shape as Jasper slid his cock back and forth, deep inside her pussy, hitting her spot over and over again.   
  
All three of them, moaning in perfect harmony. Alice would cum over and over again, nearly drowning (Y/N)'s face (which, (Y/N) wouldn't be upset at) with her juices as Jasper shot his load deep within her walls, filling her up with his cum.   
  
That was also a fantastic way to die.   
  
Alice, above, giggled and squirmed as (Y/N) ate her out. "Don't worry." She murmured, hand coming down to intertwine with (Y/N)'s hair as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her womanhood.   
  
  
  
  
"You'll have a piece of Jasper, right here, right now. Isn't that right, baby? You want to be a dear and go up behind (Y/N) as she's eating me out and fuck her tight, little, pink pussy? I can tell she needs it. Can feel her, leaving a puddle by my feet. Think - ah, fuck... (Y/N) - think she needs it. I wanna see it, too. Want to see you, fucking her as her face is full of my cunt."  
  
Jasper groaned as he fisted his cock, listening to his girlfriend speak while watching his other girl, eating his other lover out. He could have came right then and there.   
He was quick to get up and walk up behind (Y/N).   
  
(Y/N) was, in fact, soaked. Which was a given. It was obvious, even someone without vision could see that just by the high pitched, muffled noises she was making in the back of her throat. You could tell the poor thing needed a cock stuffed deep inside her hole, stretching her out and all.   
  
"Jasper, please, just... fuck me already!" She cried.   
  
  
  
"More than happy to." He replied. Being the fact she was so wet and aroused, the head of his cock pushed inside her, slipping in easily and comfortably.   
  
Even though, Jasper isn't (Y/N)'s first, the girl still needed to adjust to his size and the stretch that was his large and thick cock. Out of all the men she has been with (which wasn't a lot, neither. Only four or five.) Jasper was the widest and fullest.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jasper pauses, letting her adjust for a moment or two and it’s only when he hears a faint, "Go ahead, move... You can move," does Jasper push deeper, his cock sliding deeper within her walls, her juices already sticking to his cock as he slowly rocks his hips back and forth against the human.   
  
  
go ahead from you that he pushes deeper.  
  
You do open remarkably well for him, and although he takes his time, he’s awed by the fact that it isn’t unbearably long for either of you. You wonder if maybe it’s the fact that it’s _him_ and you’ve done this before that makes it less stressful for you and lets you relax enough and so relatively quickly, too.  
  
While Jasper is behind, (Y/N) is stuffing her face full of Alice's pussy, and not a second later, the human girl buries her index and forefinger into her awaiting cunt.   
  
_"Oh, fuck! Yes! Oh, yes. Oh."_ Alice chanted, her voice growing higher and higher as her hands curled at the comforter, nails digging into the fabric.   
  
_"Oh, (Y/N), fuck me just like that! Fuck me, (Y/N)! Fuck me with your fingers, oh, yes. Oh, yesyesyesyes!!!"_ Alice squeals in delight, eyes closed as she gets closer to her orgasm.   
  
"Look at that," Jasper purred, his accent thick as he spoke. He only got like that when he, himself, was close to an orgasm. 

  
"My girls. My two beautiful girls. You both going to cum? You want to cum for each other and for me, don't you? Go on then. Be my good girls and cum. I'll cum with you."   
  
And just like that, both (Y/N) and Alice moaned loudly, Alice shouting her girlfriend and boyfriend's name in a pattern-like style as Jasper growled, fucking into (Y/N) so roughly the frame of the bed smacked against the wall so harshly, all three knew it was going to leave a dent in the walls.   
  
But they couldn't care less. They were enjoying themselves way too much.   
  
(Y/N)'s moans were muffled, as she was being drowned by Alice's cum and like the good girl she, oh so badly, wanted to be - she happily swallowed every last drop that Alice squirted at her. (Y/N wanted to make her cum, sure, but didn't even think about the possibility she could make her squirt.) 

_"Oh, fuck~ I'm cumming. Oh, fuck....!"_ And right as she was done, licking up every drop of Alice's pussy juices, her own pussy is being filled up by Jasper. This causes (Y/N) to moan again, an ear piercing scream more than a moan, actually.   
  
Which, truth be told, she was embarrassed by it - knowing other people were in the house but she tried not to think about it. All she could actually focus on was Alice and Jasper. That, and her coming down from her peak.   
  
Slowly, with a hiss leaving his lips, Jasper pulls out and plops down onto the bed, next to both of his lovely women.   
  
"That was fun." Alice said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jasper's cheek. "So, you aren't mad at me?" She asked, pulling back as she reached over to pull (Y/N) into her arms. 

"Not at all, darlin'. I love you. You know that. Nothing in the world could ever replace or erase my feelings towards you, Alice. It was... unexpected, sure, but I'm happy." Jasper looked over at Alice and (Y/N).   
  
"I'm happy with the both of you. And, (Y/N)? I love you, too. I promise, I didn't forget about ya." He said with a low laugh. He kisses Alice first before bending forward and kissing (Y/N) sweetly.   
  
"I only have one question left... how does she know about us? About what we are?"   
  
"It's kind of obvious." (Y/N) replied, looking up from playing with Alice's fingers and shot Jasper a sheepish smile.   
  
  
"Like Bella did beforehand, I put everything together and it made a lot of sense the more and more I looked at it. That and Emmett told me. Well, I take that back... he didn't exactly tell me but I knew something was odd when I saw you lot at the cafeteria and saw him, carrying a random plastic baggie of eggs. It isn't the most human thing in the world to eat like that. 

Especially with them, being spoiled and rotten, which they were, by the way. You all tried to be secretive and hide who you were but.. you didn't do it exactly well. And again, I did what Bella did. I straight up asked her too if you guys were what I thought you were. And having known Bella since we were kids, I could tell when she was telling the truth and when she was lying." (Y/N) took a deep breath before continuing.   
  
  
"Plus, I knew things were, uh... supernatural, I guess is the right word here.... anyways, it was when Bella drastically changed. Not only in personality but in everything else. So, I just... kind of figured it out and placed everything together. And like I said, Emmett and Bella practically told me."   
  
"Edward truly married a girl who made an oath to keep us and what we are a secret yet easily announced what we are to an old and dear friend... No offense, (Y/N)."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"I still say I should've snapped her neck at her birthday party then."   
  
"Jasper!"  
  
"Wait, you tried to do what?"  
  
"Anyways, all that matters is we have each other and there isn't any secrets between us." He said, quick to change the subject. "I love you, gals."   
  
Speechless and flabbergasted, (Y/N) says she loved him too, Alice following along.   
  
Sure, they were vampires and they could easily kill her at any given moment but (Y/N) trusted them. Not only them but the Cullen's as well.  
  
(Although, Jasper and Alice, of course, were her favorites out of the bunch.)   
  
(Y/N) was now happily part of the Cullen's and was dating the two most wonderful people in the world and she couldn't want it any other way. (Of course... she did want to be like them. But that's a conversation for another day.)   
  
(Little did (Y/N) know, however, Alice already had seen the both of them - her and Jasper - taking turns and turning her into one of them. For obvious reasons, she never brought this up, though. Alice was just happy to know in the end, they'd all be together, forever.) 


	2. love you then, love you always.  *bella swan x female reader*

> bella swan x fem! reader. 
> 
>   
> lowercase intended.
> 
>   
> this story takes place during new moon. also, i love edward cullen as much as i love bella swan but in this story, edward cullen has no rights. 
> 
> me and my homies all fucking _HATE_ new moon edward cullen. 
> 
>   
> anyways, if you like this, please give it a ‘kudos' and tell me if you like it because it’ll mean the world to me :( 
> 
> i also take suggestions!! so if you have any, let me know! i might just write it. 
> 
>   
> thank you and enjoy!!  
>   
>   
> 

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* 

(y/n) stirred in her sleep, the floor below her squeaking loudly due to her continuous movements. she couldn’t stop squirming around, couldn’t get comfortable in the slightest, no matter how much she tried to do so.   
  
(y/n) tried her best but didn’t - _couldn’t_ \- succeed. she was constantly stirring as she tried to rest.. no matter what position she tried, no matter how many melatonin gummies she had previously taken before as well, nothing seemed to work. both her thoughts and heart were racing, she knew they wouldn’t stop or slow down any time soon, either.   
  
they kept going, running and running, it was as if her thoughts were a horse, racing to the finishing line but the finishing line was so far away, so out of reach, she couldn’t seem to catch up to it. as for her heart, it was hammering away against her chest, rapidly.   
  
though, she knew it was physically impossible, (y/n) swore her best friend - _bella swan_ \- could hear (y/n)’s heartbeat drumming and jack hammering against her chest. but all was silent in the room, other than the faint snores drifting away from bella’s lips and (y/n)’s heavy breathing.  
  
the thoughts that clouded her mind were nothing but pure filth, such sinful things that’d make even the devil red in the face and cause him to go speechless. all these thoughts were about bella, too.  
  
(y/n) knew it was wrong to think such thoughts about your best friend, especially one who just went through a break up not too long ago but she couldn’t help herself.   
  
truth be told, she always did have an attraction to her best friend, ever since the two were children, actually, (y/n) always had a crush on bella. 

of course, she didn’t know what those feelings were as a kid, she just thought bella was pretty the way flowers were and the way the sky was when it’d drastically change colors, have it be a sunset or a sunrise, it didn’t matter because they were a beautiful sight to her, as was bella.   
  
The marriage of warm honey hues and deep caramels spun in bella’s eyes, her brown hair was long and wavy, it flowed so smoothly down over her shoulders and across her back. 

as of the moment, however, her hair was a bird’s nest and in every other angle, strands of hair poked out from her sleeping, restless face. it actually made (y/n) giggle faintly as she bent forward, sneaking a peek at her best friend. 

she had done this every other time within the night, sneaking a glance, here and there, just to watch how beautiful she slept - how peaceful she looked.   
  
but (y/n) also was quick to lay back down against the sleeping bag she was oh so, uncomfortably sleeping in. the moment bella rolled over and shifted in her sleep, she’d be quick to shut her eyes and play pretend, afraid of bella waking up and seeing her, gawking at her, googly eyes and a lovestruck expression across her face.   
  
she didn’t want bella to think she was a total creep, for gazing at her like that, especially as the girl was elsewhere within her own state of mind, more than likely, dreaming of her ex boyfriend, edward, too.   
  
the reason they were having this sleepover, anyways, was because charlie - bella’s dad - suggested it. said that bella could use a friend, especially with edward getting up and walking out on her for whatever, given reason that may be, nobody expect bella knew. and even then, bella didn’t say anything about it. she kept quiet.  
  
but even then, no words needed to be spoken, bella’s expressions and body language were more than enough of a dead giveaway; she was still so hung up about the cullen boy. 

at least, this is what (y/n) thought. everyone in forks thought that. expect, as she’s thinking about bella, lost in her own thoughts, she hears a faint whimper, coming above her.  
  
eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip tugged between her teeth, (y/n) sits up and at first, she hesitates, wondering if she should wake bella up herself or go and get charlie.  
  
charlie warned her that bella was having nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night, she’d yell on the top of her lungs and cry until there were no tears left. expect, before she could make that decision, she hears the whimpers growing louder, thus giving her the explanation and the answer to the question she had yet asked.  
  
bella wasn’t having a night terror, no, instead she was touching herself. and she was touching herself to (y/n).   
  
_“a-ah…. oh… (y/n)…”_ bella’s voice is hoarse, groggy, it’s as if she had just woken up. (y/n) felt foolish for not having picked up on the sudden noises before but there they were - the faint buzzing and the soft, slick sound of bella pleasuring herself with said toy. once she recognized the sound, she couldn’t unhear it.  
  
(y/n) now, having known what it exactly was that she was doing, she could hear it a little too well. it sent her own core throbbing, begging to be touched. the thin layer of cloth she wore around her thighs, a poor excuse of a pair of panties if you ask her, began to leak with (y/n)’s arousal.   
  
but there, she lay, as stiff as a board, unable to move. until she heard bella’s voice. then and only then, did she feel her heart begin to pick back up with speed and the butterflies that she desperately tried to hide began to flutter and fly deep within her stomach, sending an endless amount of feelings to flood her.   
  
“(y/n)? i know you’re awake… i know you can hear me. i can practically read your thoughts, too. read you like a book. i’ve known you since, well… forever.” bella giggled but her voice cracked, giving away at the last sentence she spoke, it was as if she was on the verge - _the edge_ \- of coming undone. and completely oblivious to the fact, bella was, indeed, on the edge of an orgasm. and she needed (y/n). now, more than ever, she needed her best friend.   
  
“i know you want me, (y/n). i won’t lie, either, i want you too… and i also know you want my pretty pussy as much as i want yours."   
  
(y/n)’s breath hitches in her throat and she solemnly swears her heart stops beating. fully sitting up, her (e/c) eyes meet with bella’s hazel ones. "are you sure? you aren’t just saying this because-”  
  
bella shook her head, quick to reply before (y/n) could even mention her ex boyfriend’s name. bella didn’t want to hear about him. not now, not ever again. he broke her heart but here (y/n) was, always there to pick bella up when she fell. bella, herself, felt like an idiot for not realizing her feelings sooner.   
  
yes, she loved edward, and a little piece of her always probably would love him. and yes, she’ll also think about the endless possibilities that could have happened in the future with edward _but…._

as she looked at her best friend, bella realizes that she’d rather remain as a mortal and die, loving this girl than love an immortal who left, even after claiming he loved her and wanted to spend forever with her. 

she’d rather be with (y/n) the girl who never gave up on her, even in the most difficult times.   
  
this was her forever. and as dull and depressing as a human may be, especially one so scared of dying, bella wasn’t afraid anymore. being with (y/n) made her feel alive. 

and again, she’d die, happily, as long as it meant (y/n) was by her side throughout it all. 

both bella and (y/n) knew, too, nothing would ever tear them apart. no matter what, they’d always be together.

friendship or relationship, at the end of the day, it’ll always be them.   
  
“yes. i’m sure. i’m positive. i want you now more than ever. i…. well, i’ve been thinking about it for awhile. often, i should say…. you’re the only friend - _only person_ \- who has remained by my side, not just with this breakup but even when i lived thousands and thousands of miles away. you sent me letters and packages…. hell, when i told you i finally got a laptop. you were the first person in my inbox. you sent me multiple emails, all of which mainly contained of nothing expect, 'i miss you’s.' 

  
you were always there for me. and even now, even when i had pushed you away for a boy who could care less about me, you were there. i love you, (y/n). and i am so sorry it took me so long before to realize."   
  
by the time, bella was done talking, (y/n) scrambled up on her feet (she nearly fell in the progress, too) and pushed bella down against the bed, instantly crashing her lips on the other girl’s.  
  
smiling in the kiss, bella happily kisses back, murmuring a soft, "i love you,” against (y/n)’s lips.  
  
“and i love you.” (y/n) replied. the kiss was short, simple and sweet. it would have lasted longer and bella was upset when (y/n) had pulled away but (y/n) giggles softly and explains why she ended the kiss so soon, so quickly.   
  
“what did you say earlier, by the way? you know…. about me, wanting that pretty pussy of yours? is that offer still on the table, bell?” (y/n) whispered, seduction easing its way into the words she spoke. bella shuddered, feeling her nipples harden and her cunt throb as (y/n) talked.   
  
“y-yes.” bella stammered, blushing deeply as she chewed on her bottom lip. “will you? please? ’m still so wet.” bella continued, the blush on her cheeks only growing a deeper and darker red as she confessed this. 

in one swift movement, bella holds the toy up, proving her statement. the toy was small, no bigger than her and (y/n)’s fingers combined.   
  
the only light in the room, other than the faint glimmer and glow of the lights hung up above bella’s bed was the pale light of the moon, peaking out from the curtains. even with little to no light, (y/n) could tell the toy was soaked with bella’s wetness.   
  
“lay on your back. spread your legs for me, want to see your full pussy on display for me. won’t you do that for me, bells? be my good girl and show me your cute cunt?" 

like earlier, bella shuddered at (y/n)’s words and throwing the comforter off of her, she gets cozy and lays on the mattress, her breathing heavy as she watched (y/n) spread her legs apart and before she can even register what’s happening, she feels the soft but wet tip of (y/n)’s tongue in between her folds.   
  
_"oh.”_ bella mewled, throwing her head back against the pillows behind her head. edward never touched her, other than a few awkward kisses, here and there. he always said he was too scared he’d hurt her. how ironic, being the fact he still managed to hurt her by leaving her. not so much in the bedroom because they never got around to it.  
  
but he was gone now and (y/n) was here, showing and proving that she was better than that heartless, and undead son of a bitch.   
  
“(y/n) please…” bella whimpered, tugging on her lower lip harder as she felt (y/n)’s tongue go deeper inside. a moan leaves her lips before she could say anything else.   
  
  
  
(y/n), taking her clit in her mouth, bella squeals with delight and surprise at the sudden action.   
  
“oh, fuck, yes~!" bella moans, throwing her head back, her hand finds its way into (y/n)’s hair, curling her fingers around the stray few pieces that slip between her fingertips.   
  
"eat me out, baby, just like that. you like that, hm? like the taste of your best friend’s cunt on your tongue? fucking devour it, baby, eat me out as if i’m your last meal. oh, (y/n)!!” bella’s voice grew louder, more needy, by the second.  
  
  
  
(y/n) as quick as ever, flicks her tongue again and again, over and over, against bella’s clit, her lips hollow over her womanhood and she licks all around, taking in bella’s juice like a cum slut she was. 

bella seemed to enjoy it, with the way she was withering and shaking above her. there’s that, of course, and her, growing wetter the more (y/n)’s tongue and lips hover over her cunt.  
  
so, there was the answer to the question she had yet asked.  
  
being the ultimate tease, however, (y/n) pulls back and replaces her tongue with the toy that bella used earlier, slipping it in easily as the wetness of herself continues to leak out.   
  
_“oh, fuck!”_ bella exclaims, she’s quick to cover her mouth with the palm of her hand, however, reminding herself that her father was downstairs, more than likely, passed out on the couch with a repeat of last year’s game on the screen.  
  
if he had heard her yelling, (thanks for that, edward) he’d be quick to run up the stairwell, careful on his feet so he wouldn’t trip and he’d burst through the door, seeing if his daughter was okay and if she needed him like all the other times he had heard her, screaming and hollering.   
  
of course, if that were the case; he’d see bella, being eaten out by her best friend, tears of pleasure and satisfaction rolling down her cheeks, bottom lip clamped between her teeth, all while (y/n)’s face was full of her pussy, her chin glistening with her juices.   
  
as her one hand covered her mouth, her other had left (y/n)’s hair and was digging into the comforter, her nails digging into the flower printed fabric. 

“that’s it, baby, yes, yes, oh, _FUCK. fuck me like that, please, don’t stop, oh please, don’t stop."_ bella’s words ran together as she was getting closer and closer to an orgasm. the slur in her speech made it seem as if she were drunk, more than anything.  
  
"fuck me like a whore, (y/n), please… want you. need you so bad. 'wan be a good girl for you and cum just for you, babygirl, please."   
  
more than happy to do so, (y/n) does exactly that. removing the toy, (y/n) replaces the opening of bella’s cunt with her fingers, pumping her fingers back and forth; in and out. she does this while shoving her face back in between bella’s thighs.   
  
meanwhile, bella bucks her hips into her best friend’s mouth, her lips falling down into a little 'o’ shape as the familiar heat pools in the bottom of her stomach and continues to build. her teeth clench together as her feet arch up and her toes curl downward.  
  
 _"oh god…. oh, (y/n).. i’m coming!"_ bella’s words, like earlier, have not changed because the palm of her hand was still clamped over her mouth, therefore the words that left her lips were muffled.   
  
as the girl rides out her high, the other gal remained in the same position, licking and swallowing all the cum that bella just let loose, happily slurping it up. the girl below was obviously messy.   
  
even in the dim lighting of the room, bella could see her best friend’s face was covered with her own arousement, it was dripping from her lips and her own wetness - she noticed - was sticking to her underwear and was beginning to leak, the drip sticking to her thighs. had she really came, untouched? 

the thought made bella hornier, if that were even possible.   
  
"was that okay?” (y/n) was the first one to speak up and her voice came out in a whisper. it took bella a moment or two to process the words and piece them together. giggling, bella is quick to sit up and crawl over, pinning (y/n) to the bed and kissing her. 

“baby, that was wonderful… you made me feel so fucking good so great. i love you so much.” (y/n), hearing bella confess this, squeals with happiness as she kisses her best friend - girlfriend? - back, smiling widely into the kiss as they lay there, lovingly interlocking lips with one another. “but…” bella pulls away, her cheeks flushing as she continues with her sentence, “how about me? can i have a taste of you?”  
  
goosebumps prickle her skin at the question and eagerly, (y/n) nods and grips onto bella’s arm, her fingernails digging into her skin as she practically begs for it. 

she needed this so bad. 

wanted bella so bad since all those summer’s ago.   
  
_“please, bella…"_  
  
giggling and smiling - oh, how (y/n) loved seeing her smile, especially knowing she was the reason behind it - bella nods as she trails down, opening (y/n)’s legs and doing the exact same thing that (y/n) just did.  
  
 _"oh… bella…"  
  
*~* _

_  
throughout the night, bella and (y/n) took turns, pleasing and pleasuring the other. soft, gentle whispers of 'i love you’s’ left their lips at any given chance, at any free moment they had.  
  
by the end of the night, bella forgot all about edward cullen, all she could think about was (y/n). _

_as for (y/n) she was - though, she wouldn’t dare say this to her best friend -_

_(well, girlfriend)_

_(bella asked if it was okay if they put that label on themselves and (y/n) laughed and pulled her into a passionate yet hungry kiss, "i’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me… yes, bella, i’d love to be your girlfriend.”)_

_but she was glad edward was out of the picture, too._

_(the two girls came out to charlie the next morning and completely unfazed, he nods and presses a steaming cup of coffee to his lips, sipping on it slowly before he spoke, “at least you know you have my approval.”_

_charlie, too, was more than happy to see edward gone and out of the picture. he liked (y/n) a lot better, anyways.)  
_


End file.
